


Slasher Movie Medley

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some characters from slasher movies sing parodies of Lady GaGa songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slasher Movie Medley

Ghostface:

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_I am Ghostface_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_I am Ghostface!_

_I'm Ghostface, and I'm the villian from Scream_

_Do you like scary movies?_

_I want your blood_

_Blood, blood, blood_

_I want your blood_

_I want your blood, I want your blood_

_I'll taunt you on the phone, then stab you with a knife._

_What's your favorite scary movie?_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_I am Ghostface_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_I am Ghostface!_

_Michael Myers:_

_Michael Myers is here_

_Yeah, I'm sensing the fear_

_Got my mask and jumpsuit on_

_And I'm ready to kill anyone who dares to get in my way_

_Don't get in my way!_

_I'm a real bad man_

_You're dead unless you run away_

_Better run, run away_

_I'm a mastermind!_

_You'd better run and hide!_

_I'm John Carpenter's man_

_I escaped from a mental facility_

_You should run, run away from me!_

Jason Voorhees:

_Before I became who I am now, I was a little boy_

_Camp counselors left me unsupervised, and I drowned in a lake_

_Then my mama died and I wanted to avenge her, so I began a killing spree_

_I acquired a hockey mask and a machete, and slashed up a bunch of teens!_

_You'd better stay away from Camp Crystal Lake_

_I'm Jason Voorhees, and I love to slay!_

_All of you teenagers are swine, and you must die!_

_I'm Jason Voorhees, and I love to slay!_

Freddy Krueger:

_I got a thing for killing teens_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Every night while they're asleep_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I'm wearing a red and green sweater, and I'm rockin' a fedora_

_I've got a burnt face, and I'm creepy!_

_I'm Freddy Krueger_

_I'll kill you in your dreams_

_Don't, don't, don't go to sleep_

_Stay awake_

_Don't, don't, don't go to sleep_

_Stock up on caffeine_

_Don't, don't, don't go to sleep._

Ghostface, Michael, Jason, and Freddy:

_This is the Slasher Movie Medley!_

**Author's note: Ghostface sang to the tune of Bad Romance, Michael sang to the tune of Paparazzi, Jason sang to the tune of Born This Way, and Freddy sang to the tune of Just Dance. The ending is to the tune of the ending of the Movie Villian Medley by the YouTube user Paint. Please review!**


End file.
